Terrifying Declarations
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Emma still can't believe that she's fallen in love with Pinocchio sometimes, but she's happy. August/Emma


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Once Upon A Time and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Emma Swan still can't believe what her life is like sometimes. Her parents are Snow White and Prince Charming and she's in love with fucking _Pinocchio_. She still hasn't told August that last part yet, though. She's not ready and the thought is terrifying her. She doesn't want him to run and that's what holding her back. She knows it's irrational, but she can't help that feeling. And the last guy she was falling in love with had been killed by Regina, so she was a little wary about relationships. She also didn't want Henry to get hurt if the relationship failed because he adored August. And one of the greatest things about Emma and August's relationship was that he couldn't lie and didn't like to. Being truthful helped them both very much in the long run.

Emma could actually imagine a future with August – A few babies, possibly, even marriage, but it scared the shit out of her. She hadn't experienced those types of feelings before and she wasn't sure what to do with them. August, who had never had a serious relationship in his life before either, was also struggling and that helped her a little bit. This was all new to both Emma and August so they were dealing with it the best way they possibly could. Snow, James, and Geppetto were always good for some advice when they were floundering too and were very helpful. And also acknowledged the fact that August was still guilty over the fact that he hadn't stayed with her. It was his biggest regret in life and he would never forgive himself for his actions.

August knew exactly how he felt about Emma and he was confident in his love for her. But he was terrified that she would run again if things got to be too much for her. And she could considering the curse didn't affect her and she could leave town, like him. He already considered himself Henry's second father figure (That honor belonged to James since the little boy worshipped the ground his grandfather walked on.), and he knew that Geppetto considered the pre-teen his grandson already. August didn't want his relationship with Emma and Henry to end. He wants to marry her someday and possibly even adopt Henry. (If he's allowed to, that is.) He wants them all to be happy. And maybe even go back to their land, no matter how fucked it may be. He misses it sometimes, although the "real" world is better in many ways. He knows where his future is headed and he's made a promise to himself to not fuck it up.

Emma sighed happily and moved around a little in August's lap to get comfortable. She was glad they both liked this movie, but she wasn't really paying attention to it today. Her boyfriend kept distracting her, something she honestly didn't mind. "We should just go to bed." She wasn't ready to sleep, but she also didn't want to have sex with them on the couch. It had been a little too traumatizing the day she had caught Snow and James going at it in the living room. (And the kitchen once, but they still didn't bring up either time because it was too awkward.)

August smiled, but he wasn't so sure. Snow, James, and Henry were due home any time now, and she knew it. "And risk getting caught having a quickie again? I couldn't look your father in the eye for days after that."

She laughed and then beamed at him. "Yeah, that was pretty awkward, but I think we're even now."

He laughed, too and then leaned down to kiss her. "Still not going to risk it since they could walk through that door sooner. But later, when they're all asleep, I will gladly make up for lost time with you, Baby."

She wrinkled her nose at the term of endearment. "Fine. I'm looking forward to it so much right now. You better pay up, buddy."

"I can't wait." He kissed her again, and then they turned their attention back to the movie. And sure enough, Snow and Henry walked through the door ten minutes later. Charming followed about five minutes after them.

"We should get pizza for dinner. Are you two up for that?" Snow tried not to squeal at how adorable Emma and August were. She loved them together, and thought that August was good for her daughter. She had forgiven him for his actions almost immediately since he had just been a child and she understood that.

"I am!" Henry almost started jumping up and down in excitement, but refrained from doing so. He was trying to be more of an adult so that he would be considered a good king someday.

"I know you are, but what about everyone else?" Snow ruffled her grandson's hair and then stared at the rest of her family expectantly.

"I could go get it if we all agree." James loved pizza, something that didn't exist in their old world. If they ever went back there, he was going to make sure that it became a thing. He didn't think he could live without it. (Technology was amazing and he'd miss it if they ever returned.)

"Sounds good." August was definitely in the mood for pizza. Emma nodded her head in agreement and went to help her mother decide what to order. It was hard to agree on something so the toppings changed pretty much every time they called in.

Later that night, after everyone had eaten and gone to bed, August and Emma lay in their bed talking about their plans for the following day. It was something they enjoyed after making love. (Although Emma refused to call sex that out loud because it was too sappy and she hated it. She wasn't that type of person.) "So, you're going to be at work most of tomorrow? I hate that you have to go in."

"Don't forget you're helping your dad out all day, too." She knew how much he loved that and wouldn't give it up.

He beamed at her and then grasped her hand in his before squeezing it. "I could never forget that. And I want to get some writing in, too."

And that's when Emma decided to say it, but first she had to work up the courage too. It was very terrifying to actually say those three words to somebody. "I … Never mind. It's nothing. Just forget it."

But August knew where she had been going with it and didn't want to forget it. So he didn't let it go. "I know. I love you too, Emma."

She did a double take. "How did you…?"

"You forget that I know you. And I know you're not ready to say it, but it's okay. I feel the exact same way about you and you can tell me when you want to." August would wait forever for her.

She laughed and choked back the tears that were threatening to escape. She would not cry. "Um, thanks, I guess. I appreciate it. And I do feel the same way." Emma just wasn't sure if she'd ever be ready to tell August she loved him, however. But at least he was willing to let it go for now.

Emma would get there eventually, but baby steps were her plan for now. She and August were going to be together for the rest of their lives anyway, although neither knew what the future held for them yet. But for now, they took comfort in their feelings for each other since it worked for them.


End file.
